30 Kisses
by fall-into-life
Summary: A series of one-shot flashfiction pieces, based on the 30kisses meme on livejournal. Contains het, femslash, slash, and multi pairings.
1. look over here

The rolling hills of nowhere, Ohio aren't much more interesting than the other people on the bus, but they make her want to stab her eyes out less. At least the hills don't ramble until her ears bleed, or steal her girlfriend away for "choreography planning". As if they could really plan choreo on a moving bus.

She's not even really looking at the landscape. Someone online just released a whole bunch of remixes of Adele's 21 album, and Santana has been listening to them on her ipod the entire trip. She figures she'll just one-star the terrible ones and leave the rest for when she and Britt-

Speaking of Britt, what _the hell_.

Right in front of her stirring view has fallen a curtain of blonde hair, and Santana's eyes follow it up to where Britt's face is leaning in sideways through the top section of the window. Santana stares for a few seconds before looking to her left, where Britt's legs are in the seat next to her, and the rest of her body is hanging out of the window.

"Britt, what the fuck, get back in the fucking-" Santana freaks, standing up and reaching for Britt to pull her bodily back in.

"Kiss me first," Britt grins, swatting at Santana's hands (and how the fuck she even has a free hand to swat her with Santana does_ not even know_).

"Britt," Santana reaches again, and gets deflected again (and of course the fucking bus driver doesn't care; normally Rachel would be backing her up about _safety_ and _rules_ but Rachel can't pull herself off of Finn's dick long enough to do anything useful nowadays). "Britt, get back in the bus."

"Kiss me," Britt insists, and Santana bites the inside of her cheek.

"Fine," Santana sulks for a second before leaning in and pressing her lips to Britt's. She means it to be a half-second thing before she forces Britt back into the fucking bus, but she melts when their lips touch (she always does).

After way too long for Brittany to be hanging out of the bus, Britt pulls back and squirms her way back into her seat. Santana breathes a sigh of relief, and when Britt slides into the seat next to her, Santana is stuck between ranting at Britt about how scared she was (which would be partially a lie; you can't watch someone do lifts every day that are illegal in some states without believing in their ability to know their own strength) or kissing her again.

Britt decides for her, and they spend the rest of the trip making out in the back of the bus.

It's way more interesting than the rolling hills of Ohio.


	2. news letter

"Oh, hey, look Rach," Finn lumbers into their living room, dropping down onto the couch and throwing an arm around Rachel.

Rachel keeps her eyes on the television (the director's cut of Sweeny Todd; some of the deleted scenes have completely changed the way she views the movie adaptation), but acknowledges him with a soft, "hmmm?"

"It's a postcard from Puck," Finn says excitedly, holding the postcard in front of her so she can see. "We finally got one!"

Rachel smiles and cuddles into his side, her eyes reading the postcard as Finn reads it to her.

_all my groupie bitches say wassup. kiss __my__ our jew for me. later_

PUCKZILLA

Finn tilts his head at the card, then laughs. "I can't believe he made that his stage name."

"Well, considering the band name is Tight Cars, Loose Women, it's certainly… thematically appropriate," Rachel says charitably, remembering the day Puck told them he would be going on tour with the then newly-formed band.

Finn laughs again and kisses the top of Rachel's head. "That one's for Puck."

"Finn Hudson," Rachel huffs, moving out from under his arm and pretending to be affronted. "That is hardly the kind of kiss Noah "Sex Shark" Puckerman meant."

Finn, unsure if she's actually mad or not, shuffles his feet and waits for her to go on.

"Therefore, I demand we relocate to the bedroom for a do-over," Rachel continues without breaking character, standing up and doing a fantastic imitation of her old storm-outs into their bedroom.

When Finn joins her, they both giggle into a "Puck appropriate" kiss before doing other things Puck would no doubt have approved of.


End file.
